


You Look Really Tired

by mtnofgrace



Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coda, Crossover, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Prompt: you look really tiredCoda/extension to S2 E3.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130975
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	You Look Really Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you nonnie. I'm so glad you love it ❤ these little messages encourage the muse to keep going ❤ this is gonna be a coda/extension of 2.03  
> Thanks @howtosingit for posting how far away San Angelo was from Austin.

The wildfire in San Angelo popped up at a terrible time. The 126 was still recovering from their loss at the hands of a freak volcano. Owen got the call early that they would be needed to help battle the wildfire. He broke the news to his team, and was met with silence but nods of understanding. It was the nature of the game, the job they'd all signed up for. 

They were disappointed they weren't going to be there for Tim's funeral, but they all silently agreed to check in on that day. Judd said goodbye to Grace; Owen to Gwyn; and TK to Carlos, which had to be the hardest one. He was still feeling raw and vulnerable; he really didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. 

"Be safe," Carlos murmurs as he kisses TK goodbye. 

"I will," TK says giving him a soft smile. They promise to check in as much as they can, and then TK is gone. 

After a week of hard work, battles against the wind and time, and almost losing his dad, TK was ready to be home. His dad was awake and doing better, and the out of state teams were heading back home. TK couldn't wait until they were cleared. 

He hadn't talked to Carlos since before the helicopter crash, so he found a quiet spot and pulled out his phone. He saw a few messages from him, and couldn't stop the smile from gracing his face despite the exhaustion he currently felt. 

Michelle was in town for the funeral, and Carlos had gone with her, being the best friend ever. Michelle was also currently crashing in the spare bedroom, and Carlos had sent him some antidotes from their time. She was heading out tomorrow, Carlos would have one more day off, and TK was really hoping to be home by then, despite being sad he'd miss seeing Michelle. 

He sent Carlos a text checking in, letting him know TK was safe, and that he really missed him. He wasn't expecting the immediate reply, but he couldn't stop the smile when it came. Carlos told him how much he'd missed him and that he couldn't wait for him to be home either. 

TK was in a middle of a reply, when Judd walked by. "Come on lover boy. Let's go home," Judd calls making TK look up with a smile. 

"Seriously?" He asks jumping up as Paul and Marjan walk by. 

"Yes seriously. Now let's go. Get Cap and let's get home," Paul says as they start loading the truck. 

"Sweet," TK smiles pocketing his phone and going to find his dad. He finds him in the tent gathering everything up, and TK takes his bag before helping him to the truck. They get him settled and it's not long and they're pulling out headed back for Austin. 

TK sends Carlos a text telling him he'll see him soon, but not exactly when. He wants to surprise him. Everyone's talking about showers, food, and sleep, possibly at the station they're all so exhausted. "Not I," Judd pops up. "Yall can have the station. I'm going home," he says with that whipped love sick look he always gets when talking about Grace. 

The team teases him and TK just shakes his head good-naturedly because he knows how Judd feels. He sends his mom a text too asking her to come to the station to get his dad. He doesn't trust him to drive yet, and he wants to make sure he gets home and gets a good sleep. She promises to meet them, and makes him promise he'll be safe getting to Carlos's. 

Three and half hours later, the truck is pulling into the station. TK is so happy to be back. They all stop and give Buttercup some much needed love, but they're splitting off their separate ways after just a minute. Gwyn is waiting as promised, and TK stops to give her a tight hug more than happy to see her before she's pushing him off to the showers and turning her attention towards Owen. 

TK decides to make it a quick one, washing all the sweat and grime away. He just wants to get home to Carlos. He's grabbing the first thing in his locker he can find, which just happens to be jeans and an APD hoodie, making him smile despite the fact it's lost Carlos's smell. He bids his teammates good bye, all of them earning four whole days off, before he's getting in his Uber and heading for home. 

When he pulls up, he tips the driver and is out before he can even think about it. He's through the door in minutes, surprising both Carlos and Michelle. "Hey," he says bashfully when both pairs of eyes turn on him, exhaustion clear on his face. 

"Hey," Carlos smiles jumping up and heading right for TK. He wraps him up in his arms, TK's bag falling to the floor forgotten. TK collapses against Carlos just breathing him in as he holds him tight. "This is a nice surprise," Carlos murmurs. 

TK looks up with a smile. "I wanted to surprise you," he whispers before their lips meet in a long but soft kiss. 

"And that's my cue," Michelle says leaving the couch. "Nancy and I are going out. Don't need me," she teases as she passes them on her way out the door. 

Carlos chuckles as he watches her go, before turning his attention back to TK. "You look really tired," he murmurs softly rubbing a hand down TK's cheek.

"I am," TK yawns. "This week was rough; was hoping someone would wanna cuddle me," he grins as he grabs his bag to drop in the laundry. Carlos takes it from him, wanting to make life a little easier on TK for now, before they head upstairs, . Carlos knows he'll get up in a bit once TK is sound asleep and do his laundry and cook for him, but for now, he's just as happy to have TK home and back in his arms. 

Once in bed, TK falls sound asleep within seconds. Carlos holds him until he is sure TK is out. He softly kisses his forehead before whispering, "Welcome home Tiger." He eventually gets up and does all those things he'd planned, and if TK sleeps sixteen hours without moving then Carlos is happy he's finally getting his rest.


End file.
